Hibari's Wedding
by Crazyanime
Summary: One peaceful day Tsuna gets a shock like no other. Hibari Kyoya was getting married. Who's the bride? Let's find out!


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**Hibari's Wedding**

_By Crazyanime_

It was a nice day. The atmosphere was enjoyable. The sunlight wasn't too hot. The wind was pleasant. All in all it was truly a nice day. Like usual, our stupid and clueless yet cute protagonist of the series Sawada Tsunayoshi was sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately for him he had a baby tutor who was way too Spartan; Reborn couldn't let him have a little bit of peace. Reborn used his Leon hammer on Tsuna's head waking up the poor boy and making him fall flat on the floor.

"Hey! That hurt Reborn!" He cried while rubbing his sore spot.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna. If you don't hurry up you're going to be late." Reborn stated. Tsuna stared at him dumbly. Did he just hear right?

"It's Sunday Reborn! There is no school so go away and let me sleep." He grumbled and quickly tried to go back to sleep. May I repeat again? He truly tried to crawl to his very soft and cozy bed. But before he could do so Reborn used the hammer yet again to throw him to a corner of the room.

"Ouch!" Tsuna was very angry now. "What's the big idea Reborn?"

Without replying Reborn just smirked. He was already in evil baby tutor mode. Oh how he loved torturing his poor student!

"If you don't hurry up you're going to be late for the ceremony."

"What ceremony?"

"You'll see. Now hurry up!" Reborn urged him and Tsuna sighed. He was going to be dragged in this whether he wanted to be or not. He dragged himself up and went to find some clothes to wear. He yawned and looked at his chair. There was a suit on it.

"What is a suit doing here Reborn?" he was bewildered.

Reborn only smirked. "That's what you're supposed to wear." He then looked outside. Great... the other two had arrived as well. Then Leon transformed into a gun. "Do it fast Dame-Tsuna or I'll shoot."

"Hiii! Don't shoot Reborn!" Tsuna screeched and stumbled to quickly get ready.

Tsuna quickly got dressed and came out of his room. Yamamoto and Gokudera were already there. They were similarly dressed as him. Formal suits and ties. Tsuna was truly confused now. What was the event that they were dresses up for?

"Tenth!" Gokudera perked up when he saw his beloved boss come down from his room. Sometimes it a mystery if he is straight.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto beamed. He was Tsuna's oblivious friend. Someone Tsuna thinks of as the only normal person. But we all know that wasn't the case.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna quickly went to them. Suddenly Reborn showed up and sat down on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Ciaossu." He greeted the two.

"Oh hi Kid." Yamamoto greeted back.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera also greeted him. Then he looked back to his tenth. "Ready to go tenth?"

Tsuna was very confused. What was going on? Did he miss something? Did somehow the world get one day ahead of him?

"Dame-Tsuna stop with that type of weird thoughts. Nothing like that happened." Reborn replied. He was annoyed by his useless students thinking.

"Don't read my mind Reborn!"

"Let's get going Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed happily. Tsuna just dumbly nodded. He wasn't very clear about where they were going.

The three friends happily got out of the house. Tsuna was very confused. Where were they going? And why were they wearing fancy clothes?

"Ha ha I knew Hibari would pull a stunt like that." Yamamoto told the two of them.

"That bastard can do whatever he wants. I don't care." Gokudera muttered.

Wait, why were they talking about Hibari-san? Tsuna was very much confused now.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Ha ha! It can't be that Tsuna forgot right?" Yamamoto asked well naturedly. Tsuna gave him a stare that translated into 'I have no idea'.

"Tenth!" Gokudera decided to elaborate. "It's that bastards wedding day!"

Tsuna felt like a thunder fell on his head. Hibari-san? He was getting married today? Wasn't he sixteen years old? Was that even legal? All those thoughts were roaming inside his head.

"Whoa! Hibari sure made the school pretty!" Yamamoto exclaimed. It appeared that they had already reached the school.

"Come on Tenth!" Gokudera called out to Tsuna effectively making him come back to his senses. He looked over the school. It was lavishly decorated. It was as though it wasn't his school anymore. He looked over to his two friends. They were already entering. Tsuna quickly followed after them.

Inside the school grounds there was decorated as a church. Tsuna wondered why that was. Hibari always had everything in traditional Japanese. He shrugged. Following Gokudera and Yamamoto he sat down on one of the guest benches. He looked around and saw people he knew. There was Kyoyo-chan, Haru, Kurokawa and even Chrome. Then there was Dino-san, Romario-san and shockingly Mukuro?

Tsuna blinked and rubbed his eyes. Was he seeing things? Just then the music started playing. Tsuna saw Hibari marched down the red carpet to where the priest was standing. He was wearing a suit much like his older self. He stood in front the priest.

"We are gathered here today…." The priest started speaking.

'Wait! Where is the bride?' Tsuna thought. He looked around. There was no trace of a bride. Hibari-san was standing alone.

"Hey guys." Tsuna nudged his friends. They looked at him. "Where's the bride?"

"Haha. Tsuna did you hit your head and forget everything?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera looked at him with worry. "Tenth are you okay? You seemed to have forgotten things."

Tsuna quickly shook his head. "I'm serious. Where is the bride?"

Yamamoto shrugged. "It's the school. Namimori Middle school."

Tsuna sighed. Right the bride was the Namimori middle school. "Eh?" he screamed and abruptly stood up. "What?"

"Herbivore what do you think you're doing? Causing a disturbance in my wedding day? Prepared to be bitten to death." Hibari said to him and got out his deadly tonfa's.

"Hiiiiiiii!"

Tsuna abruptly woke up from his dream. He was panting. He looked at his clock. It was still early. He sighed. It was just a dream. Just one crazy dream. He suddenly felt a kick to his head and fell down his bed.

"Ow! That hurt Reborn!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna. If you don't hurry up and get dressed then you'll die." Reborn said as he pointed his Leon-gun on his head.

"I get it!" Tsuna quickly went to get ready for school.

It was normal after that. The kids running around, Reborn stealing his food and his friends waiting for him. It was totally normal.

"Ha ha so what should we do for today?" Yamamoto asked.

"What did you forget what today is Baseball idiot?" Gokudera got annoyed at him as usual.

Tsuna was surprised. "Today is what?" he asked being a bit nervous. Somehow he was getting a bad feeling.

They were already at the school. Shockingly the school was decorated lavishly. Just like in Tsuna's dream. He wasn't feeling so good. Everything was like a déjà-vu.

And shockingly he saw Hibari standing on the gate wearing not his usual attire but formal Japanese clothes. When he noticed the three of them he narrowed his eyes.

"Herbivores. You're almost late." He said menacingly.

"Late? For what?" Tsuna was dreading the answer.

He felt Yamamoto sling his arm on his shoulders. "Ha ha! Tsuna did you forget that this is a very important day for Hibari?"

"Important day?" Tsuna's head was spinning.

"Yes tenth, It's the day that Namimori…" Gokudera was explaining but stopped abruptly when Tsuna screeched.

"EEEH! It can't be!" Then he abruptly fainted.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

Reborn just sighed. "Don't jump to weird conclusions Dame-Tsuna."

**Omake:**

"I wonder why he fainted." Yamamoto wondered aloud.

"It's probably because you were too close to Tenth!" Gokudera huffed in annoyance.

"Hibari seemed pissed. I mean it is the day that marks the 25th year of the school's establishment." Yamamoto kept talking aloud.

"Shut up!"

* * *

**I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me….. Review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
